phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors (AKA フェニックス隊の伝説無限ウォリアーズ or "Fenikkusu-tai no densetsu mugen u~oriāzu"), is a Phoenixverse Crossover game with gameplay similiar to Asura's Wrath and the samurai warriors line of games. Game is Currently Wii U/3DS exclusive and would be rated T. Storyline there are 6 stories alivable from Start, each story starts with 5 Characters in your Team. #Crimson Hope Story: Mike Phoenix, Monkey D. Luffy, Simon (TTGL), Mika Phoenix and Pinkie Pie (MLP) #Blue speedster Story: Sergio , Sonic The Hedgehog, Marta Rose , Rainbow Dash (MLP), Megaman X #Nature's Key Story: Numa , Numette , Sora (kingdom Hearts), Applejack (MLP),Fillia (Skullgirls) #Shy Pegasus Story: Michelle Phoenix Saint Seiya(Saint Seiya Omega),Spiralsong Fluttershy (MLP), Joesph Joestar (JJBA) #Gems of Space Story: ????, Crux, Rarity (MLP), ????,, ???? #Magical Gladiators Story : Artorius Revana , Catheta , Twilight Sparkle (MLP), Thaaldahad Krell, Xaldenaross Nori After All 6 are completed 1 more story will open up that leads into the climax of the game's Main Story mode. FINAL: Omniverse Battle Story. Rival Team #Viralius Deathbird , Vegeta (DBZ), Viral (TTGL), Jiang Shi Mika , Pinkamena Pie #Thunder , Metal Sonic, Cosmic Marta , Metal Rainbow Dash (MLP), Vile #Negative Numa , Negative Numette , Riku, "Liar"Jack (MLP), Mecha Ms.Fortune (skullgirls) #Nightmare Spiralsong Discord(MLP), Phoenix Ikki(SAINT SEIYA), Hol Horse, Viralina Deathbird #'????', Cronus (Greek), Q (Star Trek), T'????', ???? #Nova, Cyber-Maximar Strato, Queen Chrysalis(MLP), Borassus, Dr.Toxic Optional: EX 1: Hyper Metal Mike , Mecha Mika Phoenix (Earth-53GA), Mecha Knuckles (Sonic R Version), Super 17 (DBGT), Metal Pinkie pie EX 2: Micheal Fexin , Discorded! Mika Phoenix, Guy shishioh(gaogaigar), Heihachi Mishima (Tekken), Discorded Pinkie pie EX 3: Changling KTG, Queen Geass LeLouch (Code geass), Changling Rainbow Dash, Changling Pinkie pie Bosses Crimson Hope Story *Enel *Blackbeard *Gecko Moria *Anti-spiral Chouginga Gurren lagann (TTGL) *Omega Shenron (DBGT) *Yokorona Oniika (KTG) Blue Speedster Story *Dr. Ivo "EGGMAN" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog - modern) *Sigma (Megaman X) *Porky (Earthbound) *Bowser (Super Mario) *Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Dr. Alfonso Nature Key Story *Lord Nightmare *Mistress Nightmare *Xehahort (Kingdom Hearts) *Devil Hulk (Marvel) *Frieza (Dragonball) *Hody Jones (One Piece) *Marie (Skullgirls) *Evil Ryu (Street Fighter) *Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Shy Pegasus Story *Santana (JJBA Part 2) *AC/DC (JJBA Part 2) *Tirek (MLP G1) *Grogar (MLP G1) *Funny Valetine (JJBA Part 7) *Shadow Dio (JJBA part 2) *Vanilla Ice (JJBA part 3) *Whamu (JJBA Part 2) *Hades(saint Seiya) *Hypnos (saint Seiya) *Thanatos (Saint Seiya) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Red Arremer (Ghosts N' Goblins) *Kars (JJBA part 2) *Dio Brando (JJBA Part 3) *Demon Empress *Puppetia De Marionette Gems of Space Story *'????' *'????' *Zapdos (Pokemon) *Dialga (Pokemon) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Sentinels (Marvel) Magical Gladiators Story *Thaxan Kadande *Auclanomdrath *The Altar *General Zarokhan *Hierophant Seheb Althoog *Hr'rell Vacht-Djur Thrin *Field Marshal Sigmund Dougherty *Lord Apostle Patageln Caius Battle of the Omniverse Story (Final Story) *King Sombra (MLP:FIM) *Metal Glida (MLP/Sonic) *Lixfm and Lamxf (MLP/Kingdom Hearts) *Dark Saint Iron Will (MLP/Saint Seiya) *Demonic! Sunset Shimmer (MLP:FIM Equestria girls) *'????! '''Diamond Dog horde (MLP/????) *Death-spiral King Sombra (MLP/Phoenixverse) *Death-Spiral Emperor (Phoenixverse) *Death-Spiral Emperor Ultimate (Phoenixverse/Game Original) -Final Boss- Forever NEXT story (Extra Story) *Gaioh (Super Robot wars Z2.2) *Kaiser Ephes (Super Robot wars alpha 3) *Enrico Pucci (JJBA part 6) Optional Bosses *Akainu (one piece) *Akuma Shogun (Kinnikuman) *Kinnikuman Super Phoenix (Kinnikuman) *Astaroth (Ghosts N' Goblins) *Genesect (pokemon) *Dark Bowser + Fawful (Super Mario) *Cell (DBZ) *Beerus (Dragonball Z: Battle of the Gods) *Zyphr (One piece Film Z) *Solaris (Sonic '06) *Time Eater (sonic Generations) *Loki (Marvel Comics) *Thanos (Marvel) *Galactus (marvel) *Onslaught (marvel) *Goku Black (Dragonball Super) *Skrull! Mike Phoenix (Marvel/OC) *Ultimate Rugal (SNK) *Seth (Street Fighter 4) *True Orge (Tekken) *Vaati (LOZ) *Hades (kid ICarus Uprising) *Caesar clown (one piece) *Giygas (Mother) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) *Bass EXE (megaman Nt warrior) *Painwheel (skullgirls) *Nightmare Geese (SNK) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Black Doom (shadow the hedgehog) *Samus-X (metroid Fusion) *Yoshikage Kira (JJBA) *Kuriza Dokuni (KTG) *Diavolo (jojo's Bizarre adventure) *Chakravartin (asura's Wrath) *Master Core (SSB4) *Berserk! Mazinger Zero (SHIN Mazinger ZERO) *Tirek (MLP:FIM) *Lord English (HOMESTUCK) *Death-Spiral Emperor X (KTG - Unlocks after you beat "Extra Story" if you have OCC:R Save Data) Unlocking Characters You can unlock character to recurit in each story by doing Missions and Special optional Missions. However, some of them you can Unlock by Having Saves from OC Clashers:Revival on Your Hard Drive/Sd Card. For Example, if you beat OC Clashers:Revival with Stocking!Michelle, you would Unlock her for use In the Crimson Hope Story, and also Unlock a Special Coustume for Her and another Character, and if you beat a special Mission with a Character with that Save on there. you can unlock a Character or Special Costume for a Character in OC Clashers: Revival. There will be also Unlockable Character in the story that will only be usable by a certain team until the FINAL Story is completed. Sega Characters *Knuckles The Echinda(team-1 exclusive) *Amy Rose (Team-2 exclusive) *Tails (team-3 exclusive) *Cream (team-3 exclusive) *Shadow (team-2 exclusive) *NiGHTS (team-1/4 exclusive) *Astal (team-1/4 exlusive) *Honey the Cat (team-1/4 Exlusive) *Ryo Hazuki (team-5 exclusive) *Ren (team-5 exclusive) *Xiu Ying (team-5 exclusive) *Segata Sanshiro (team-1/4 exclusive) *Ristar (Team-4 Exclusive) *Marine the Raccoon (Team 1/2/4 Exclusive) *Blaze The Cat (team 2 Exclusive) *Rogue The Bat (team 1/2/3/4 Exclusive) Nintendo Characters *Captain Falcon (Team-1 exclusive) *Kirby (Team-1 exclusive) *Pit (team-3 exclusive) *Mario (Team-2 exclusive) *Luigi (team-2/4 exclusive) *Peach (Team-3 exclusive) *Rosalina (team-2 exclusive) *Link (team-3 exclusive) *Daisy (team-1 exclusive) *Samus Aran (Team 5 Exclusive) *Captain Rainbow (Team 1 Exclusive) *Roy (fire Emblem) (team 1 exclusive) *Ridley (beat optional mission - team-5) *Bowser (beat optional Mission team-1/4) *King Dedede (beat optional Mission Team-2) *Meta Knight (beat optional Mission Team-1/4) *Zelda (beat optional Mission team-3) *Ganondorf (beat optional Mission team-1/2) *Donkey Kong (beat optional Mission Team 4) *Xerneas - Beat optional Mission *Marth - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/2/4) *Ike - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/2/4) *Lucario - beat optional mission (team 1/2/3/4) *Mewtwo beat optional mission (team 1/4/5) Capcom Characters *Sakura(Street Fighter) - Team 1 exclusive *Chun-li - Team 3/5 exclusive *Blanka - team 5 exclusive *El Fuerte - Team 3 exclusive *Zangief - Team 3 Exlusive *Asura (asura's Wrath) - team 1 exclusive *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Team 3 exclusive *Arthur(GnG) - Team 4 exclusive *Strider - Team 1/2/4 exclusive *Captain Commando Team 1/2 Exclusive *Jin satome - Team 1/2/4 Exclusive *Ken Masters - Team 2 exclusive *Cammy - Team 2 exclusive *Akuma/Oni - (only Available after Final Story is Completed) *Megaman Classic - (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Megaman EXE (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Protoman Classic (beat optional Mission - team 2) *Zero (megaman X) - (team 1 Exclusive) Other Canon Characters *Chrono (chrono Trigger) - Team 1 Exlusive *'Kamen Rider Double - Team 1 Exclusive''' *Kamen Rider OOO - Team 4 Exclusive *'Kamen Rider Fourze - Team 1/4 Exclusive' *Kamen Rider Decade - beat optional mission - team 1/4 *Thor(marvel) - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/4) *Hulk (Marvel) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/3/4) *Flash (DC) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/4/5) *Master Asia (G Gundam) - Beat optional Mission (team 1/4) *Whitebeard(one piece) - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/4) *Ryoma nagare, Hayato jin, Benkei musashi (Shin Getter robo) - beat optional mission(Rival team 1) *Guy Shishioh (gaogaigar) - beat optional mission (rival team ex 2) *Koji kabuto (Mazinger Z) - beat optional mission (rival team ex 1) *Lelouch (code geass) - Beat optional mission (rival team ex 3) *Lord Genome (TTGL) - Beat Optional Mission (team 1) *Kenshiro - Beat Optional Mission (team 1/4) *Toriko(Toriko) - beat optional mission (team 1/2/3/4) *Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid) - Beat Optional mission (team 1 exlusive) *Jotaro Kujo(JJBA) - beat optional mission *Venom - Beat optional mission team 5 *Carnage - Beat optional mission team 5 *Solid Snake - beat optional mission team 5 *Josuke Higashikata - Beat Optional Mission after unlocking Jotaro Kujo *Giorno giovanni - Beat Optional Mission (available after defeating Optional Boss Diavolo.) *Baoh - Beat Optional Mission after Unlocking Jotaro, Giorno and Josuke. *Koji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) - Beat optional mission after unlocking koji Kabuto (mazinger Z) *Go, kei, gai (shin Getter Dragon) - beat optional mission after unlocking Ryoma, Hayato and benkei(shin Getter robo) *Nepeta Lejion - beat optional mission (team 1 exclusive) *Jane Crocker - beat optional mission after unlocking nepeta leijon (team 1/5) *Jade Harley - unlock Jane crocker, Nepeta Leijon and Koji Hatsune (team 1 exclusive) *Terezi Pyrope - beat optional mission (team 5 exclusive) *Rose Lalone - beat optional mission after unlocking Terzi Pyrope (team 5 exclusive) *Dirk Strider (beat Lord english with Mike Phoenix or any level 50 character) *Kinnikuman - Beat Optional Mission (team 4) *Raoh - Beat Optional Mission After Unlocking Kenshiro *Kamen Rider Ichigo - Beat Optional Mission *Ninjaman (Super Sentai) - Beat Optional Mission *Kamen Rider Wizard - Beat Optional Mission After Unlocking Kamen Rider Ichigo and Kamen Rider Decade *AkaRed (super Sentai) - Beat Optional Mission *RedTurbo (super Sentai) - Beat Optional Mission *Zubaan (super Sentai) - Beat Optional Mission After Unlocking AkaRed, RedTurbo and Ninjaman *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid - (only in Trilogy Version) *Kamen Rider Drive - (Only In Trilogy Version) Other OC Characters *Kathline Phoenix (team 1/4 Exlusive) *Connie Dragon (team 1/4 Exlusive) *Saiiko Thunderhand (team 1/4 Exclusive) *Beauty Phoenix (team 1/4 exclusive) *Viralina Deathbird (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Yokorona Oniika (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Hyper Metal Michelle (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Changling Michelle (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Michella Fexin (only available after Final Story is Completed) *Viralius Deathbird (beat optional Mission - team 1) *Jiang shi Mika (beat optional Mission - team 1) *Hyper Metal Mike (beat Rival team Ex 1) *Micheal Fexin (beat rival team ex 2) *Changling KTG (beat rival team ex 3) *Crimson Pie (beat optional mission - team 1, only Avalible after Final Story is Completed) *Aeolus (Unlocks after you beat the game) *Chronos Phoenix (Unlocks after you beat Extra story) *Jacquimot Josiah (Team Six Exclusive) *Serraphina Emacrest (Team Six Exclusive) *The Hooded Hooligan (Team Six Exclusive) *Hierophant Talnara Neurona (Team Six Exclusive) *Heragrika Salarazoss (Available after Magical Gladiators is completed) *Shade (Team 2 Exclusive) *Ian Whitewings (Team 2 Exclusive) *Sarah The Hedgehog (Team 2 Exclusive) *Dani (Team 2 Exclusive) *Laura Toadstool (Team 2 Exclusive) *Luisianna (Team 2 Exclusive) *Silvia (Team 2 Exclusive) *Jorge Mario (Team 2 Exclusive) *Janet Mario (Team 2 Exclusive) *Carlos Wario (Team 2 Exclusive) *Alvaro (Team 2 Exclusive) *Clover Green (beat Optional Mission - available after defeatung optional boss Beerus, Team 3 Exclusive) *Teal Glow (beat optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Dark Bowser + Fawful, Team 2 Exlusive) *Blazing Wind (beat optional mission - available after defeating optional boss Zyphr, Team 1 Exclusive) *Blue Blur (beat Optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Solaris, Team 2 Exclusive) *Apple greens (beat optional Mission - available after defeating optional boss Cell, team 3 Exclusive) *Spiralsonnet (beat optional mission - available after unlocking spiralsong) *Mizu Lillypad (beat optional Mission) *Toki Gesshoku (beat optional Mission) *Connie Phoenix (beat optional Mission) *Nightmare Spiralsong (beat optional Mission) *Goku Phoenix (Only useable in Final boss Fight) *Parallella (unlock by having NOCC save data) *Scarletta (Beat optional Mission after Unlocking parallella.) *Mikanelle (Play The Game on Oct. 2) *Miss Michellia Spiralstockings (avilable after Completing "Crimson Hope Story) *Ketsu Obilvion (beat Death-Spiral Emperor X) *Spectra Spirit (play the Game on OCT 31) *Cloverleaf (play the Game on St. Patricks day) *Andromeda Galaxy (Beat Tirek(G4) as Saint seiya) *Libra Dreams (Beat Tirek(G4) as Spiralsong) *Viralsong (Beat Tirek(G4) as Viralius Deathbird) *Lunar Wolf (Beat Tirek(G4) as Michelle Phoenix) *Malana (Beat Cell as Mika Phoenix or Michelle Phoenix) *Futtersocks (beat Tirek(G4) as Malana) *Spectrum Surprise (Beat Tirek(G4) as Blazing Wind) *ScootaJanet (Beat Tirek(G4) as Jorge Mario or Janet Mario) *Envy Green (Beat Tirek(G4) as Numa or Numette) *Rainbow Blur (Beat tirek(G4) as Sergio the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sarah the Hedgehog Or Blue Blur) *Queen Geass (beat Tirek(G4) With Changling KTG or Changling Michelle) Now most of these will be unlocked in the story, others you will have to beat in a fight to recruit them. However, after beating the 6 Regular stories and the Last Story, you can use any of the characters in the unlocked Story Mode, "Forever NEXT" story. Trivia *Some characters willl use a Different Form In Battle (E.G. Simon from TTGL). *Super Forms can be achieved by pressing the Ready Super move Button and holding it, afterwards press the Guard Button, you will now be in the Super mode for a limited amount of time. However! You can only to this when your Potential Meter is filled. *Tag Attacks are possible. Do the same Motion for the super mode, but instead of pressing the Guard Button, press the Attack and Switch Character Button. The allied character whom is nearest to you will appear near your character and they will do an attack, afterwards you will switch to that allied character. *the story is filled with Awesome and Funny Moments. it should be a great Story overall. *DLC is in this game, along with unlockable costumes. Some of these Coustumes Change the form of your Character, however this is only Possible on the OC Characters (can change to any form) and the MLP Characters (changes them to human.) However, this may change in the future with DLC. Voices Some Voices will be in english, others will be in Japanese, and the rest will have japanese and english voice actors (Toggable in the main menu) Subittles will be shown at all times. Crimson Hope Story Voices: Mike Phoenix - Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara Mika Phoenix - Philece Sampler / Ai Nonaka Luffy - Colleen Clinkenbeard / Mayumi Tanaka Simon - Yuri Lowenthal / Testuya Kakihara Pinkie pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Viralius Deathbird - Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama Jiang Shi Mika - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Viral - Sam Riegel / Nobuyuki Hiyama Vegeta - Christopher Sabat / Ryō Horikawa Pinkamena "Diane" Pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Eneru - J. Michael Tatum / Toshiyuki Morikawa Gecko Moria - Katsuhisa Hōki Blackbeard - Cole Brown / Akio Ōtsuka Chouginga Anti-Spiral Gurren Lagann - ???? Omega Shenron - Christopher Sabat / Hidekatsu Shibata Yokorona Oniika - Jessica Straus / Eri Kitamura Blue Speedters Story Sergio - Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru Sonic the Hedgehog - Roger Craig Smith / Junichi Kanemaru Marta Rose - Kerri Kane Megaman X - Mark Gatha / Takahiro Sakurai Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball / Izumi Kitta Thunder - ????? Cosmic Marta - Danielle McRae Metal Sonic - ???? Vile - Lee Tockar / Hiroshi Shimozaki Metal Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball / Izumi Kitta Dr. Eggman - Mike Pollock / Chikao Ōtsuka Dr. Alfonso - Mike Pollock / Chikao Ōtsuka Sigma - Gerald Matthews / Makoto Terada Porky - N/A Bowser - Kenny James Dr. Neo Cortex - Lex Lang / Yōsuke Akimoto Nature Key Story Numa - Kyle Hebert Numette - Luci Christian Applejack - Ashleigh Ball / Sora Tokui Fillia - Christine Marie Cabanos (Samson voiced by Del Stetson) Sora - Haley Joel Osment / Miyu Irino Negative Numa - Kyle Hebert Negative Numette - Luci Christian "Liar"Jack - Ashleigh Ball / Sora Tokui Mecha Miss Fortune - N/A Riku - David Gallagher / Darien Miyano Lord NIghtmare - Mark Hamell / Akio Ōtsuka Mistress Nightmare - Charlotte Ann / Megumi Toyoguchi Xenahort - Benjamin Diskin / Takanori Okuda Devil Hulk - ??? Frieza - Christopher Ayres / Ryūsei Nakao Hody Jones - Jōji Nakata Bloody Marie - Kira Buckland Ryu (Both Forms) - Kyle Hebert / Hiroki Takahashi Terra(Both Forms) - Jason Dohring / Ryōtarō Okiayu Shy Pegasus Story Fluttershy - Andrea Libman / Emiri Katō Discord - John de Lancie / Shigeru Chiba Magical Gladitors Story Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong / Miyuki Sawashiro Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Barr Gems Of Space Story Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain Final Story King Sombra - Jim Miller Metal Glida - Marÿke Hendrikse / Akeno Watanabe Dark Saint Iron Will - Trevor Devall Lixfm - Samuel Vincent Lamxf - Scott McNeil Demonic! Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet Death-Spiral Emperor - Chris Ayres / Sho Hayami Extra Story Enrico Pucci - Sho Hayami Optional Bosses Lord English - N/A Super Air Man - ???? Goku Black - Sean Schemmel(?) Unlockable Characters Crimson pie - Andrea Libman / Suzuko Mimori Parallella - : Tara Strong / Romi Park Infinite Universe - Dan Green / Daisuke Ono Goku Phoenix - Christopher Sabat+Sean Schemmel / Akira Kamiya Kamen Rider OOO - ???? Kamen Rider Double - ????? Kamen Rider Fourze - ???? Kamen Rider Wizard - ???? DLC Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain / Takako Honda Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver / Kikuko Inoue Trixie - Kathleen Barr / Ryōka Yuzuki Derpy Hooves - Tabitha St. Germain Dr.Whooves - David Tennant Gallery Com crimson hope story by rinsankajugin-d6rysgb.png|Crimson Hope Story Promotional Poster Com team blue by rinsankajugin-d6t1vjc.png|Blue Speedsters Story Promotional Poster Com nature of light by rinsankajugin-d6uap3q.png|Nature Keys Story Promotional Poster com__firey_night_by_rinsankajugin-d6xij0r.png.jpg|Magical Gladiators Story Promotional Poster Stories based on this game Crimson Hope Story http://fav.me/d6xdimk - Intro Blue Speedster Story Nature Keys Story Shy Pegasus Story Gems of Spiral Magical Gladiators Story Final Story Extra Story Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa